


The USS Discovery's New Captain

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, POV Character of Color, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A possible canon-divergence (too soon to tell if it's going to happen!) whereby Admiral Cornwell makes the former Emperor Philippa Georgiou the new captain of the Discovery.





	The USS Discovery's New Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the teasing conversation over breakfast and just galloped away from me.

“I know someone who’s very happy to have Captain Georgiou in charge of the _Discovery_ ,” Tilly says as she, Michael, Keyla, and Joann are having breakfast together one morning soon after Starfleet appointed the former Terran Emperor to the post.

“Michael is,” chorus Keyla and Joann immediately.

Michael looks up from cutting a mouthful of her omelette, and says, more calmly than she feels, “At least we know where we are with the former Terran Emperor.”

The others smirk at her, and she raises an eyebrow, trying to quell their frivolity with a glance. 

“You spent more time than anyone with her when we were in the Mirror Universe,” Tilly says. “I’m guessing you got to know her very well indeed.”

“Tilly,” Michael says, properly glaring this time. “This conversation –”

“Is so happening,” Tilly says. “You and the Emperor have this very intense vibe going on all the time. And half the time she looks at you like she wants to eat you – and not in a sexy way.”

“Tilly!” Michael says more sharply this time, and a couple of people on the nearer tables turn their heads curiously. “Not. Appropriate.”

“And the other half of the time she looks at you like she wants nothing more than to cuddle up on a couch with you,” Tilly finishes, smirking. Keyla and Joann are suppressing giggles – badly, in Michael’s opinion.

“Didn’t you used to have a thing for our Philippa Georgiou?” Keyla asks. “Seemed a bit more intense than a crush, to me.”

“We are not having this conversation,” Michael insists, mortified and blushing. She’s extremely glad that no one can actually see her blushes, although she suspects the others know it’s happening, even if they can’t see it.

“No, but we –” Tilly gestures at the other two women. “definitely are.”

“Might not be the wisest move,” Michael says, and nods to where the Captain has just entered the mess hall to head for the replicators.

“I have to go,” Joann says immediately, and gets to her feet.

Keyla does the same. “Me too.”

They disappear in the direction of the doors, and Michael gives Tilly a pointed look, but she shakes her head, her mouth full of toast at that moment. She swallows, then says, “Still eating, actually. Besides, do you want to be left alone with her?” She blinks. “Wait, _do_ you want to be left alone with her? Because I can totally do that.” 

She starts to rise, and Michael frowns. “Finish your breakfast, Ensign,” she says, using her Command voice, and Tilly drops back into her chair just as the Captain comes to their table.

“Morning Captain,” Tilly says brightly.

“Ensign,” Georgiou says, her tone somewhat chilly and repressive.

Michael raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment.

“Good morning, Michael.” The Captain’s tone is several degrees warmer as she greets Michael, making Tilly’s eyes go wide, and making Michael flush with heat.

“Captain,” she says, and shoots a glare at Tilly. She turns her attention back to her food, but keeps half an eye on both Tilly and Georgiou.

“You know, little Killy Tilly, if you want to succeed in the Command Training Program as well as your counterpart from my Universe did, you’re going to have to toughen up,” the Captain says, between bites of her fruit salad.

“Yes Captain,” Tilly says, the brightness in her face dimming. 

“You need to spend less time chattering and more time focusing on your goal.” She stares at Tilly, who shifts uncomfortably in her chair. “You’re too frivolous, child.”

“Actually Ensign Tilly is doing very well in the CPT,” Michael says firmly. “She may seem klutzy and over-talkative, but there’s a core of steel in her that I know will stand her in good stead in the future.” From the corner of her eye she sees Tilly blush in pleasure at the compliment.

Georgiou stares at her, looking thoroughly taken aback. Michael leans towards her a little, lowering her voice. “You might want to consider dialling back the Terran intensity now that you’re the Captain of this ship,” she suggests. “If you don’t, there’s a chance that one day you’ll antagonise the wrong Admiral, one who doesn’t know that you’re not this Universe’s version of Captain Philippa Georgiou – and that could have drastic implications for all of us, not just you.”

The Terran scowls at her. “And who made you my keeper?” she demands, stabbing grapes with her fork.

“That would be Admiral Katrina Cornwell, actually.”

Tilly’s eyes have gone wide again and Michael sincerely hopes the Ensign will keep this particular piece of information to herself – it’s too important to reveal to anyone. She resolves to have a word with the young woman later.

“I don’t know why you put my name forward as Captain when your precious Pike was recalled back to the _Enterprise_.” Georgiou sounds sulky now, Michael notices, and bites back a sigh.

“Because I knew you’d do a good job,” Michael says patiently. “And because I thought you better suited to the role than to the role of running Section 31 now Leland’s gone.”

“I would do an excellent job of running Section 31.”

Michael can’t help rolling her eyes. “I know,” she says. “That’s why I didn’t think you should. And apparently Admiral Cornwell agrees with me.”

“The goodness of your heart is quite off-putting,” Georgiou says, staring intensely at her. “Sickening, almost.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Michael returns evenly. “By the way, if you hate the idea so much, why did you agree to become the Captain of _Discovery_?”

“Section 31 was starting to bore me.”

Michael finds that she doesn’t believe Georgiou, or rather, she doesn’t believe that’s sole reason for her agreement.

The tension that’s building intensely between them is snapped when Tilly’s PADD chirps and she says, with a false cheeriness that Michael sees straight through, “That’s Commander Stamets, needing my help down in the lab. See you later.” She leaps to her feet, grabs her tray, and starts past Michael. She almost falls over, but manages to somehow stagger back upright again, and Michael sees her face take flame. She empathises intensely with her friend, but turns her attention back to the Captain.

“Have you finished your breakfast, Commander?” Her tone is suddenly quite formal, and Michael, curious at the shift, nods agreement. “Then walk with me.”

They leave the mess hall and Michael allows Georgiou to take the lead, wondering what’s on the other woman’s mind now. They enter a turbolift and when she gives the floor number to the computer, Michael finds herself wondering why they’re heading to the Captain’s quarters rather than to her Ready Room if she wants a quiet word. But Michael doesn’t question it, she just waits the ride out in silence beside the Terran, who seems similarly disinclined to talk even in the privacy of the turbolift.

She looks around curiously when they enter the Captain’s quarters and she can’t quite hide a smile as she notes that the Terran’s quarters are only a little less Spartan than her own. The smile fades, however, as she remembers that ‘her’ Philippa’s quarters, like her Ready Room, were filled with a wide variety of objects and curiosities.

“I want you to know that I do not hate you for bringing me to this place,” Georgiou says, quite out of the blue as they sit on the only couch.

“I’m relieved to hear it,” Michael says.

“I resent having to have a keeper, as if I’m a naughty child, but if I have to have one, I’m glad it’s you.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at that, then says, “I’m presuming that’s meant to be a compliment.”

The Terran snorts. “You told me to be good before,” she says, a little distaste creeping into her tone now.

“I recall,” Michael says, wondering where this is all going.

“I am _trying_ to be good.”

“I know you are.” Michael stares at her. “What’s this all about?”

“I don’t want you to view me as a mother figure.” The distaste seems stronger now, which Michael finds curious.

“I don’t,” she says immediately. “I have a mother, remember. I also have a foster mother. The last thing I need is a third mother in my life.”

“What about a lover?”

Michael can’t help wondering if her ears are playing tricks on her. “I beg your pardon?” She stares at the Terran wide-eyed.

“Do you need a lover?” Georgiou repeats, looking a little irritated.

“Are you offering?” Michael asks carefully, wondering if she’s misunderstood the question.

“Yes,” she says baldly, and Michael feels as if her entire body has seized up. The Terran rolls her eyes at Michael’s reaction, then says, “Unless you tell me not to, I’m going to kiss you now.”

Michael can’t say a word. She feels like she’s drowning in feelings: on the one hand, she was very much in love with ‘her’ Philippa Georgiou, and although she never said so, she always had the feeling that her first Captain had known how she felt; on the other hand, this woman, while not ‘her’ Philippa, looks exactly like her and sounds like her, too. And despite her best efforts, Michael cannot deny, to herself at least, that she is more than a little in love with _this_ Georgiou. She knows that the Terran is not an inherently good person – she slaughtered her way to the top of the Terran Empire, committed genocide, and practised cannibalism. But she’ll admit that ever since the Emperor put a dagger to her throat, she’s been curious.

“Michael.” Georgiou’s voice cuts through her mental flailing, then her hand cups Michael’s cheek and warm breath ghosts over her lips. “Are you back with me?”

“Yes,” Michael breathes, and reaches up to cup the other woman’s cheek, mirroring the gesture. “Please kiss me.”

The Terran makes a satisfied noise, then her mouth meets Michael’s, her free hand coming up to grip Michael’s hair, and Michael can’t help the needy noise that comes out of her mouth. Georgiou growls, and Michael feels her nipples tighten and her sex grow wet as want builds inside her. 

Her head is pulled back, baring her throat, and that appalling needy noise escapes her again. Georgiou scrapes her teeth none too gently down Michael’s throat, then draws the flat of her tongue back up, laving at the slight scratches.

“God, you’re beautiful,” the Terran mutters, then her mouth lands back on Michael’s, their tongues tangling together. Michael only realises the other woman is unfastening her uniform just about the time she shoves aside the fabric to roughly grab Michael’s right breast, squeezing it tightly. Michael feels a bolt of desire shoot down her spine, like lightning down its rod, to settle between her legs, where she’s now growing embarrassingly wet.

Georgiou’s mouth lands on Michael’s breast and she can’t help shrieking just a little when she bites down on it, then sucks hard on her nipple through the fabric of her tank. She switches to Michael’s other breast, while unfastening her uniform pants, eliciting another cry as two fingers slide directly over her mound and inside the slick heat of her sex.

Her fingers are barely inside Michael before she climaxes hard, her muscles tightening around the fingers that are penetrating her. 

The Terran growls again, and Michael vaguely wonders why she never knew that someone growling at her was sexy. Georgiou returns to kissing her mouth, and Michael knows that her lips are going to be bruised and it is going to be absolutely obvious to anyone who sees her mouth that she’s been kissing someone, and that certain of her friends are going to leap to the obvious conclusion.

Then she’s distracted by Georgiou’s fingers beginning to move inside her, they thrust rapidly, driving her to another climax that has her back arching up off the couch as her orgasm slams into her. The Terran gives her a third climax before kissing her way down Michael’s body, and before she can fully grasp what’s happening, the other woman’s mouth lands on her sex. She groans loudly as Georgiou uses her tongue, her teeth, and her fingers to drive Michael to two further orgasms before she finally relents and sits up, looking down at Michael with her juices smeared over her chin and the wickedest glint in her eye. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Michael admits after a while, as her breathing comes back under her control and her heart is no longer racing so fast.

“You don’t need to,” Georgiou says, and climbs off the couch. 

Michael watches her languidly, too boneless to move just yet. 

The Terran disappears into what Michael presumes is her bedroom, then returns a few moments later with something in her hand. She drops the object onto Michael’s exposed belly, and Michael finds enough coordination to pick it up and inspect it – although she almost drops it when she recognises just what it is: a strapless dildo shaped like a very thick black cock.

“Who are you intending should wear this?” she asks, pleased that her voice sounds steady.

“You,” Georgiou says. “You wear it, and I’ll ride you so you won’t have to do any work. Although, if at any point you feel like fucking me with it, you shouldn’t hesitate to say so.”

Michael swallows. “I’ve never used one before.”

The Terran shakes her head. “Doesn’t matter.” She takes the dildo from Michael, then frowns. “Unless you object to this?”

“No,” Michael says immediately. “I don’t object.”

Georgiou nods, then repositions Michael’s legs on the couch before sliding the shorter end of the dildo into Michael’s sex. She can’t help staring in fascination at the sight of the thing – it really does look like _her_ cock, and she suddenly feels a spark of excitement at the idea of fucking Captain Philippa Georgiou with her cock. Then the Captain strips off her uniform completely and Michael can’t help staring.

The Terran kneels over Michael, then lowers herself down, moaning loudly as the dildo fills her sex, and Michael’s astonished to realise that the toy must incorporate some kind of biofeedback because she can actually feel how slick and tight Georgiou is, and it gives her even more of a thrill. The sensation is exquisite.

“That feels so good,” she whispers.

Georgiou gives her a satisfied look, then begins to move, and Michael soon finds herself holding onto the other woman’s hips as she fucks herself on Michael’s cock. She can feel her own orgasm building and building, like an electrical charge building up, and can sense Georgiou’s getting close too. Then the Terran bends down over Michael’s body and she kisses her savagely, which is enough to trigger their orgasms simultaneously.

Philippa slumps down on top of Michael, and she can’t help wrapping her arms around the other woman and cradling her body against her own.

“Fuck, Philippa,” she says in a low voice. “That was amazing.”

“Round two is in my bed,” Georgiou says. “Just as soon as I can move.”

That makes Michael chuckle. “Agreed.” She can’t help thinking that today might be one of the best days of her life.

She wonders if that’s an odd thought to have, considering what’s just happened, then decides that, just for once, she is going to embrace her Humanity and revel in the endorphins flooding through her system.

Philippa lifts her head and gazes down at her. “Well fucked is a good look on you,” she observes, and Michael feels heat rush through her body to lodge in her sex, and Philippa groans.

“Wait, you felt that?” Michael asks in startlement.

“Yeah. I suppose I forgot to say, there’s biofeedback sensors in both ends of it – so I can feel what you feel, and vice versa.”

“Wow,” Michael says stupidly, and Philippa smirks in obvious satisfaction. 

“Think you can move?” she asks.

“Do you think you can?” Michael counters. “Because unless you get up, I can’t.”

The Terran smirks again, then lifts herself off Michael’s body and after a moment she helps Michael up from the couch and they make their way, hand in hand, into Philippa’s room. Michael has a feeling today is going to be a long, pleasurable day. Post-gamma shift sleep will just have to wait.

 

_*** Transmission Ends ***_


End file.
